The present invention relates to a smoke unit for a model toy train. The smoke unit described herein produces smoke in a puffing pattern that is characteristic of actual trains.
Thousands of individuals enjoy collecting and operating model toy trains. From the avid collector to the casual hobbyist, all are drawn to the trains, train cars and accessories that include a high level of detail. Ideally, the components of model railroads duplicate exactly their real life counterparts.
Steam engines replicas are among the favorites of collectors. Model toy train manufacturers have successfully developed means for producing smoke in a puffing pattern, reminiscent of actual steam engines. Creating a puffing smoke pattern was accomplished through the use of a piston. The piston operated to force smoke out of a smoke unit and create the puffing action. The piston was driven through a linkage connected to one of the toy train wheels.
The problem with the piston assembly was its bulky size. This shortcoming became especially acute during the development of replicas of larger steam engines. One of the largest steam engines, the Union Pacific Big Boy, was outfitted with two sets of wheels which acted independently of one another. This is known as an articulated train. The replica, then, was also designed with two independent, articulated, sets of wheels. Incorporating two sets of wheels, in turn, meant that space for the puffing smoke piston assembly disappeared. However, the demand for realism in model locomotives required that the traditional puffing smoke pattern of the steam engine be duplicated.
Rather than doing without smoke at all the prior art attached a fan unit to the smoke housing to blow smoke out of the model toy train. The fan however was unable to produce a puffing action and therefore lacked the realism so many model toy train enthusiasts look for. The present invention provides an inventive solution to the problem of the prior art.
The present invention relates to a puffing smoke unit for a model toy train. The unit includes a smoke generator including an exhaust hole and a fan operative to create a flow of smoke from the smoke generator out the, exhaust hole. A blocker intermittently restricts the flow of smoke through the exhaust hole to create a puffing action.
The present invention also relates to a method of creating a puffing action in a model toy train which includes providing a fan and a smoke generator. A stream of smoke is generated from the smoke generator which is intermittently obstructed to create a puffing action.
It is to be understood that the flow of smoke may be restricted in a variety of fashions including both blocking plates and valves. The blocking mechanism can operate at a constant rate or at a rate proportional to the speed at which the model toy train is traveling.